You're My Medicine
by laurenwrites
Summary: "That salt really got in there," Beck jokes. "Stupid Vega and her stupid game show," Jade mutters. / Bade, set after Brain Squeezers.


**A/N: This is for Brittany (lizmcgillz) and Laura (lowlaury), because we died over the idea of Bade taking care of each other. I am so depressed at the lack of Bade in tonight's episode (Brain Squeezers), so this is the deleted scene from after the game show.**

* * *

"God, just get the door open already."

"Doing the best I can, Babe," Beck offers as he slowly creaks the door of his RV ajar. When he steps inside, he's careful not to hit any of his girlfriends' limbs against the doorframe; the weight of her body is supported entirely by his two forearms as he carries her cradle-style.

"Ugh," Jade groans, keeping her head rested on his chest, "I have salt _all_ in my hair…and my head is throbbing."

"I'm sorry, Babe," he croons, carefully setting her down on the couch, "it's gonna be okay." He helps prop her back up with some pillows, and then squats down so he's at her level. He places his warm hand on her forehead, slowly brushing it back into her hair. "I think I actually have a perfect solution that will make both of us feel better," he suggests, prompting her to open her eyes and turn her neck slightly towards him. "Let's take a shower."

"I don't want to get up," she whines. "I _can't_ get up; my entire body aches."

"I'll help you. I promise."

It takes Jade a few seconds to agree. "Fine," she sighs, giving him permission to undress her. As he begins to help her pull her top off, she gets a rare realization of just how wonderful her boyfriend is. He's not offering to take her clothes off and get in the shower with her because he's horny or he thinks maybe he can convince her to have sex tonight; he's doing it out of genuine love and care for her—something she has yet to (and probably won't ever) understand.

When the hot water is running and all of their clothes are on the ground, the couple steps into the shower together. It's a modest size, but it's just big enough for the two of them to fit comfortably in.

"My head hurts," Jade moans again, positioning herself to be underneath the shower head. As Beck entwines his fingers with hers on both of their hands, he leans in to press his lips to her forehead.

"Can I help you wash your hair?" When she nods her head, he kisses her lips and gets her shampoo (it isn't the first time she's showered here) off of the shelf. After Beck squeezes the proper amount into his palm, Jade moves away from the stream of water so that he can begin.

He's surprisingly dexterous as he runs his fingers through her dark, shoulder-length hair, even massaging her scalp as he does. "That salt really got in there," he jokes.

"Stupid Vega and her stupid game show," Jade mutters.

"I dunno," Beck counters. "I'm kind of a fan of this… I mean, with how much of this is in your hair, we could be in here for _hours_."

Despite her migraine, Beck gets a little smile out of Jade just as he's ready to have her rinse her hair. When she turns back around, she kisses him and then lets the water spray over her head to rid the shampoo and salt.

She watches him wash his body, carefully scrubbing all of the little bruises that had planted themselves on his olive skin. "Hey," she says, her tired tone more mischievous than before, "you think anyone would notice if you suddenly had a few more bruises than when you left?" When he furrows his eyebrows in obvious confusion, she leans in to kiss him, eventually trailing her lips down his jawline. She suctions her lips against his neck, just how he likes it, leaving a faint remain of a hickey.

Beck smiles at his girlfriend and takes her hand in his again. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Thanks for taking care of me," she answers instead. No matter how much pain their bodies are in, they swear they could stand in the shower together forever and not get tired of it.

After thirty minutes of trying to heal each other's injuries, they dry themselves off and get into the most comfortable clothes possible. "God," Jade moans, wincing when her head lands on the soft pillow of the bed in Beck's RV. "This is so far from the good kind of pain." She closes her eyes as her hand moves to rest on her pounding headache, but her peace is interrupted after a few minutes.

Beck replaces her hand with an ice pack and holds out his hand to reveal a couple of pills. "These should help," he offers, repositioning the pillows behind her to help her sit up. After dropping the medicine in her palm, he smiles and hands her her favorite mug. "And coffee to drink it with."

While Jade downs the pills, Beck turns the lights (with the exception of the bedside lamp) off and crawls into bed next to her. He snakes his arm around her body, and, once she finishes off the coffee, pulls her in to cuddle with him.

"Today sucked," he admits tiredly. "I swear, I've never hurt so badly in my life. I'm never following Tori's plan ever again."

"It's about time you realized how stupid she is," Jade retorts, her sharpness softened by her exhausted tone.

"Right,_ Tori Vega_," Beck teases, just barely nudging her.

"You want more bruises?" She threatens, opening her tired eyes to widen them at him.

"I'm guessing those wouldn't be like the one you gave me earlier?"

"You wouldn't like them," she scoffs, but it turns into a yawn. Beck grins before reaching to turn the lamp off and rubbing his feet gently against hers.

"Goodnight, Babe," he says. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You washed _my_ hair and got _me_ medicine," is Jade's rebuttal.

"Yeah," he agrees, pressing a kiss to her temple, and pulling her in tighter, "but you're my medicine."

* * *

**Sorry for being dumb.**


End file.
